Spider-Man and the Avengers: One-Shots
by RoyalBaguette
Summary: Hi :3 This is just a book of Spidey and Avenger one-shots that I write in my spare time, so this probably sucks. Not much angst, more fluff and fun. I don't write Spidey-Pool, sorry if that is what you were looking for :( Rated T in case I go dark, which is likely knowing me Same story is on Wattpad
1. Hold On

**So apparently when I uploaded this it was just a string of letters and numbers, so hopefully this is fixed now :)**

**To start off my "fluff" stories, I'm doing an angsty songfic. Yay**

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: Attempted suicide, self-harm, main character death, mentions of mental illnesses such as depression and anxiety**

**I would suggest listening to this song first so you know what I'm basing this fic off of: ** watch?v=8ofCZObsnOo

_Loving and fighting_

_Accusing, denying_

Peter and Tony fight once again about the topic of the cuts on his arms, Peter insisting they are from patrol, Tony accusing him of lying.

_I can't imagine a world with you gone_

Tony had already lost Peter once to Thanos, and the months without him had been living hell. Tony can't bear to think about what he would do if Peter died again.

_The joy and the chaos, the Demons we're made of_

Peter suffered from anxiety and depression. He found the cutting as an output, a way to cope without bothering Tony.

_I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

Peter had already gone through the pain of Tony leaving him by himself. He wouldn't, couldn't go through that again. He knew that if he were dead he wouldn't feel any of it, the sadness, the loneliness, the constant pain that would never leave.

_You locked yourself in the bathroom_

Peter was done. He and Tony had fought and Tony looked so annoyed, so enraged with Peter it was obvious what he was trying to convey. "Go and die. Me and everyone else would be better off without you."

He wrote a short note on the kitchen table. "Tony. If you find this note, don't feel bad about this. I'm happier this way. You're happier this way. The world is better off without me.

I love you, from Peter."

He stumbled to the bathroom, tears streaming down his face. He opened the cupboard underneath the sink and gripped the small knife. He always kept it there. It was always at easy access.

Peter stepped into the bathtub, to make it easier for Tony to clean his blood. He took one last deep breath and started pushing the knife through the skin of his wrist.

Peter felt the deep ache as his artery was slit open. His head started pounding, his heart beating faster, his body's instinct of survival desperately trying to keep him alive.

Peter took the stained knife out of his open wrist and inserted the blade into his other hand.

His vision was going blurry, he was getting dizzy. Peter let a small smile creep onto his sheet white face.

His hearing was going, but he could faintly hear a bang on the door and Tony yelling, "PETER!"

Just as the door crashed open and Tony sprinted in, looking terrified, Peter whispered one final line.

"I'm sorry." And with that, Peter felt himself slip away, his pain, his worries, his depression and his anxiety dissipating forever.

_Lying on the floor when I break through_

"I'm sorry."

"Oh my god, kid!" Tony screamed. No, no, this could not be happening! Sweet innocent Peter, reduced to this... why hadn't he seen the signs?

_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

Tony pulls in the- no, his kid and checked his pulse.

Tony let out a strangled sob.

"Tony?" Bruce called. He ran in. "Tony, wha- oh my God."

Bruce gently took Peter's limp body from Tony, who was still screaming and sobbing, and rushed him down to the med bay.

_Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"_

Tony sat in the waiting room of the med bay, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Kid, please. Please don't leave me."

_Hold on, I still want you_

Tony's mind rushed back to when he first met Peter, the bubbly excitement and adorable innocence immediately settling into Tony's heart.

_Come back, I still need you_

When Peter had settled Tony down from an anxiety attack, and patiently helped him get back on his feet.

_Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

The nurses let Tony see the body. Peter's face, cold pale, and devoid of the life he was always so filled with.

Tony took his hand, thinking if he squeezed hard enough he would send warmth back into Peter, his smile littering his face once again as he said "Mr Stark?"

But the boy lay still, eyes open without seeing.

_I swear to love you all my life_

Tony wept noiselessly. "Kid, come back, please. I- I need you. I can't live without you. Please, I'll love you for the rest of my life, just come back to me!" Tony was yelling now.

Bruce had to drag him out of the room, tears streaming down his face as he saw his science partner so distressed.

_Hold on, I still need you_

"Hi, kid. I just wanted to tell you, I- Pepper had the baby. A beautiful girl named Morgan. I'll never forget you, but the way to honour your memory isn't to sit grieving for the rest of our lives in despair. I- I- I'll always love you."

Tony lay the bouquet of flowers on Peter's grave. He stood silently, a tearful smile on his face.

**WHOOF OH MY GOODNESS**

**That was really angsty, holy schnitzel.**

**Thanks for reading, I guess.**


	2. Peter Meets the Avengers

Peter made his way up to the penthouse of Stark Tower. May was taking a much-needed vacation in Thailand with her friend, so Mr Stark let Peter stay there until she got back.

Peter walked into the living room just as he got a notification on his phone. He didn't look up from his phone as he said, "Hey, Mr Stark, I'm just gonna go down to the lab and work on my web sh-" Peter looked up with wide eyes as he noticed the full Avengers team (save for Mr Stark) settled on the couch.

The Avengers jumped from their seating position and turned to face the fifteen-year-old boy.

"Who are you?" Natasha hissed, abruptly racing from her spot and holding a knife to his neck.

"P-P-Peter Parker," stuttered Peter, keeping strictly still.

"And why are you here, Peter Parker?" asked Steve in a threatening voice.

"I'm Mr Stark's intern," Peter explained nervously. He desperately hoped that they wouldn't recognise his voice from the airport.

"Tony doesn't take interns from high school. Tell us what you're really doing here," threatened Clint.

"I-I swear I'm his intern, ask him yoursel-"

"Hey, kid, since your staying for a little while, we can't spend every second in the lab, so I was wondering if you wanted to watch a mov- holy shit!"

Tony had walked in on the Avengers threatening to kill his so- _intern_.

"Woah, woah, woah what the hell are you doing?" Tony exclaimed, pushing Natasha's knife hand down.

"This kid came in claiming to be your intern," explained Sam.

"That's because he is! He's been living with me while his aunt is on vacation too," Tony explained.

Peter was still paralysed by fear.

"Pete? You with us?" Tony waved a hand in front of Peter's face.

"Yes, yeah, with you one-hundred per cent!" he replied a bit too eagerly.

"Right. I think they should know, kid." Tony said.

"Know? What do you mean, Mr Stark? Do you mean they should know I'm fifteen, that's not a secret at all, maybe you mean that my parents are dead? It's not common knowledge, but not something that I keep a big secret, maybe-"

"FRIDAY?" Tony grinned.

Peter's rambling was cut off when loud rock music started playing on the speakers, startling everyone (especially Peter, who let out a large shriek).

The music came to an abrupt stop and everyone opened their clenched eyes to find Peter gone.

"Where'd he go?" questioned Wanda.

"Mr _Stark!_" There was an indignant squawk coming from the ceiling.

Everyone looked up to find Peter stuck to the roof.

"What the hell?" muttered Clint.

"You- you're _Queens_," stuttered Steve.

"Uh- um, yeah," Peter said nervously. He dropped from the ceiling.

Steve's voice started to increase in volume. "I-I- Why, Tony? He's- how old are you? Nineteen?"

"Fifteen," it was barely more than a whisper.

Steve and the others were enraged.

"WHAT THE HELL, TONY?"

"HE'S FIFTEEN!"

"I AM AWARE OF THAT, SCOTT."

"HOW COULD YOU BRING A KID TO A BATTLEFIELD?"

"IT WASN'T SOME KINDERGARTEN OR PLAYTIME, HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Only Bucky heard the small child's whimper. When he looked over, he was shocked to find Peter curled in a ball on the floor, hands covering his ears and eyes clenched shut. He was trembling as if he had just been in the Arctic.

"HE CAN HANDLE HIMSELF!"

"OH MY GOD, TONY, I DROPPED AN AIRPORT RAMP ON HIM."

"_GUYS!_" yelled Bucky. Everyone stopped yelling at each other to look at him.

Tony took one look at the shivering boy. "Shit," he whispered. "FRIDAY, activate Sensory Overload protocol."

Immediately the lights dimmed and there could be nothing heard but a low hum and Peter's quiet sobs.

"What- what's happening?" asked Sam, immediately guilty.

"Sensory overload," Tony replied quietly. He stepped towards Peter and knelt down, gingerly tapping him on his shoulder.

"M-Mr Stark?" he asked, his voice loud enough for only Tony to hear.

"Yeah, buddy, it's me. I'll take you to your room, okay?"

Peter nodded and then flinched at the sudden pain in his ears from the movement.

Tony helped him up and led him through the doorway. He sent them a glare that said, very clearly,

_We're talking about this later._


	3. Peter Peppermint

**Here's when we get to the stupid shit, guys-**

**"Language!"**

Tony was just doing some simple lab work when he came across a startling revelation.

Peter had 50% spider DNA. Which meant he was probably prone to spider weaknesses. Tony had to test this.

So Tony brought his ideas to the other Avengers.

**-UWU time skip brought to you by Miles Morales :)-**

"Hi, Mr Stark!" chattered a lively Peter, walking into the kitchen where Tony was furiously shaking a bottle full of liquid.

"Kid," Tony greeted. "I'm just making some Mocktails, want one?"

"Sure!" Peter grabbed one of the full glasses on Tony's right (glad he had stopped with the alcohol) and took a sip.

Peter immediately spit it out and started fanning his tongue. "Wha' 'Id 'ou pu' in dere, M' 'ark?" Peter asked, tongue still out of his mouth, with red marks all over it.

"What is it?" Tony asked, putting down the shaker, not in the slightest bit guilty.

Peter swallowed and stuck his tongue back inside his mouth. "Did you put _Ghost_ Pepper in that or something? It burns."

"I just put lemonade, lime, sugar, _peppermint_-"

"Peppermint?!" Peter squealed. He ran to the cupboard, grabbed a glass, filled it with water and chugged it.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" By now Tony was trying desperately not to burst out laughing.

"Well, I- um, ever since the bite, I've hated peppermint, which sucks because I used to love peppermint, and oh my God I just realised that I can't have candy canes or breath mints or-"

Tony interrupted Peter before he could start full on ranting, and asked to examine his tongue.

"I- um, sure?" Peter stuck out his tongue and went cross-eyed trying to look at it.

"Interesting. That's a second-degree burn, kid."

Peter spluttered. "What?"

"That mint burned your tongue. I wonder..."

"No, Mr Stark. You aren't giving me any more mint," Peter said, heading to the lab.

Tony gasped in mock offence. "How dare you accuse me of such thing?"

Peter didn't answer as he strutted towards the door.

"Love you too, kid!" Tony called after him.

**I am really bad at starting and ending stories. Oh well, this will get a continuation soon**

**Bye**


	4. Bug Spray

Peter was video chatting with Ned. "What did you get for number two?"

Ned's voice sounded through the laptop. "I got point two, what about you?"

"I got-" Peter was cut off by a loud crash from the ceiling. "Hold on, Clint's in the vents again. Give it a sec..."

Peter stared at the ceiling. "In three, two, o-"

BANG.

'Hi, spider-boy!"

"Clint," Peter greeted with a straight face. "You couldn't knock?"

Clint stood up, one hand behind his back. "Yes, but then I wouldn't be able to do... this!"

He pulled out his other hand from behind his back, revealing a can of BugsBGone.

"Wait no-" Peter rose from his seat, trying to stop him, but Clint had already sprayed it, a giant smirk on his face.

Peter started to cough violently, his body convulsing with every breath he tried and failed to take.

"Oh shit," Ned said from the video chat.

"I'm... fine... just gi- ive me a sec..." Peter choked out between his fit.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." Clint was panicking, he didn't mean to do this.

And then Peter stopped breathing altogether.

"Oh my fuckin god, he fuckin ded," Clint yelled. He picked up Peter. "This bitch empty, yeet." Then he yeeted him out of the room. After he realised what he had done, he yeeted himself out of the window.

Ned, witnessing the whole thing, yeeted himself at the laptop and appeared on the other side. He summoned Peter's body and rushed to the kitchen where all of the other Avengers were.

"What the fuck, Richard?" Tony said when Ned arrived with Peter's corpse.

"Ah, fuck, I can't believe you've done this," added Steve.

Wanda walked in, saw Ned and said, "Not to be racist or anything, but Asian people SUGGHH"

Then, Peter woke up and exhaled smoke.

Everyone gasped and said, "Adam!"

**I was going somewhere with this, I swear, but I got bored and so I just vined it.**

**Working on a big chapter which should be out soon!**


	5. Kidnapped Pt 1

**So I spent a while working on this, hope you like it :3**

**As stated before, I'm crap at starting stories, so idk just ignore the terrible start**

"Hey, Ned!" Peter said to his best friend, putting his books in his locker.

"Hi, Peter!" Ned said back. The two friends did their exuberant handshake.

"Wanna get ice cream after school?" Peter asked.

"Sure, sounds good! Aren't you going to be with Tony Stark though?"

"I'll text him and say I'll be late," Peter reasoned.

"Dude, I still can't believe you have Tony Fucking Stark's number!" Ned grumbled.

"Language," mumbled Peter.

"What?" asked a confused Ned.

"Nothing."

**-Time Skip-**

Peter and Ned strolled through the bustling streets of Queens, making their way to the ice cream parlour.

They decided to take an alleyway as a shortcut (Peter would later say that it was the worst decision of his life). They made their way through the backstreet without much thought, but Peter felt a small tingle in the back of his head as he walked with his friend.

As they were about to turn back onto the main pathway, Peter heard a rustling of feet and told Ned to stop walking.

"What? Is it your Spidey-Sens-"

Before Ned could finish his sentence, men in black scurried around the duo and aimed guns at Peter's head.

"Woah," Peter immediately stood in front of Ned in a protective stance. "What's going on?" Peter questioned defensively.

"Hello, Mr Parker." A middle-aged man stepped forward between the men. "I'm sorry for us to meet on such a negative note, but I'm afraid this issue cannot wait."

"Okay, Mr Creepy, listen. Whatever you think you're doing to me, leave this one out of it. He's innocent." Peter tried to negotiate.

"I'm afraid that Mr Leeds is required, as well. With him, you may be more…" The unknown man raised his hand to his chin, pretending to think. "…lenient."

The word must have been a queue. The men in black lunged forward, aiming to knock Peter out with the handles of their guns. Peter jumped in the air and dodged. He landed back on the ground in his signature pose. Peter listened to his senses as he side-stepped, punched and kicked the men.

"Eight on one is hardly fair, isn't it?" He quipped as he narrowly missed a kick. While he was busy tussling with the strongest guard, he hardly noticed a needle slip into his back and inject a light blue liquid into his system.

The world started speeding up around Peter as he struggled to keep up with it. "What… what's happening?" His mouth felt like it was full of syrup. Peter saw a fist heading his way, but his body refused to move. The fist collided with his face, and he felt a sickening _crack_ as his nose broke. Peter fell to the ground. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, and he closed them, darkness joining his sedated body.

**-Time Skip-**

"-eter! Please, buddy, wake up!"

Peter came to slowly. The first thing he felt was Ned shaking him, begging him to wake up.

"Mm…" He still hadn't gotten complete control over his vocal cords, but he did open his eyes.

"Oh, thank God!" Ned's sigh of relief was heard.

He found himself in a dark, stone cold room. He was in a sitting position, leaning against the freezing wall.

"How do you feel?"

Peter found speaking a lot harder than he thought.

"Ti…red…" His tongue felt like a dead fish in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but we have no time to be tired! They're coming in any second!"

That woke Peter up.

"Who?" He asked, suddenly very panicked. He focused his gaze on Ned.

"They- the- they kidnapped us!" Ned was frantic.

Peter examined the room more closely. It had an unsettling aura to it. The boulder in the walls was cut into tiles, plastered together in a brick pattern by what seemed like poorly made concrete. The only defect from the orderly rock was a large metal door.

Peter tried to push himself to his feet. He stumbled, and Ned caught him. Peter shot a reassuring glance to his friend. _We'll be okay_. Neither of them believed it.

Peter hobbled to the door. Or rather, he would have hobbled to the door if he hadn't been chained to the door. Peter didn't even notice the thick cuffs attached to the chains until he was held back by them. He pulled on the metal, figuring that his super strength would snap them.

Long story short, it didn't.

Ned examined the chains and let out a huff of concern. "Vibranium. You aren't getting through that."

Peter slunk against the wall, suddenly remembering what the man in the streets said. "Okay, Ned, I need you to promise me something." Ned nodded, his eyes hardening. "If they make you choose between them hurting me, or food or water or freedom, I need you to take that."

Ned's gaze softened. "Peter-"

"Please, Ned. I- I can't lose you too."

Ned reluctantly nodded, although he knew he would choose Peter over himself if it came to that. _God, I hope it doesn't._

Peter heard footsteps, getting increasingly louder as the figure approached the door to their cell.

The metal door creaked and slowly swung open. It hadn't been oiled, so it let out a squeal as it opened. The person who opened it turned out to be the man from the alley.

"Alright," he said, clapping his hands. He grinned at the sight of Peter and Ned huddled on the floor. "Let's have some fun."

**So part two should be coming soon, idk when though**


	6. The Phone Call

Class was boring.

It wasn't that Peter didn't _like_ school, he was just way ahead of anything the school could teach, and therefore Peter already knew everything his tutors could throw at him.

He was _so_ bored.

He _definitely_ didn't want some giant flaming monster to barge through the door so he could get out of the lesson.

Not at all.

Not one bit.

Nope.

Nu-

_'I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL'_

Wait, what?

_'ON THE HIGHWAY-'_

Peter quickly shut his phone off. He mustn't have turned the ringer all the way down.

"Mr Parker." Peter's teacher, Mr Hannigan, was obviously angry.

"Sorry, sir," Peter replied.

"It better not ring again, otherwise I will answer it for yo-"

_'I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL'_

"That's it, Mr Parker!"

_'ON THE HIGHWAY TO-'_

A very familiar voice rang out on the phone.

"Kid, I'm sorry but we really need you. There's a giant flaming monster and-"

"I'm sorry, _who_ are you and why are you calling my student in the middle of class?" Mr Hannigan interrupted.

"I think I should be the one asking that question, why do you have my intern's phone?" Mr. Stark said impatiently. "Anyway, like I was saying, sorry to pull you out of school but Capsicle and Wilson are down and my suit's almost out of pow-"

"I'll be right there, Mr Stark, I just need to-"

"_ENOUGH!_ This lie has gone on too long and now you are getting an impersonator to make it believable? I am very disappointed in you, Mr Parker, and I will not hesitate to-"

But Mr Hannigan was interrupted by a gargantuous hand crashing into the ceiling of the classroom, thus rendering his speech insignificant.

_Well,_ thought Peter as he- now fully suited up- threw a piece of concrete at a roaring fiery beast. _Be careful what you wish for._


End file.
